Forbidden Fruit
by Flightofangles
Summary: Ahh, the joy of highschool. Rich kids, assassins, love, lust and good. But evil, hate and wrath. We were cast out of Eden for partaking of the FOrbidden Fruit. but what if we aren't in Eden when we take the second bite.


A/N: You know the usual. I've never written anything before, so kive me some advice and tell me _how_ I fail. Love ya'll

"I'm going to McDonalds. You want anything Namine?" Roxas yelled up the stairs. I looked up, hair whipping around smacking herself in the eye. I was wearing a small white sundress, straps half off her shoulders, and the material shining with the brightness in contrast to the room, upholstered in deep purples and oranges.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I called out, cringing at her voice. Why did it always have to sound like I was about to cry? He asked if she wanted anything, what was there to cry about. Stupid voice. "I'll have a salad or something later."

"Okay I'll get you a Coke while I'm there." I heard keys jingling in the front hallway, then the door opening and slamming shut. The car made no noise as it sped out of the driveway. The only benefit of having an asshole father was that he bought them the house and Roxas the Porsche, and a stipend every month. One thousand a month can keep you going for a while. I picked up my sketchpad, and curled up in the massive plush chair, sinking deep into it, and curling my feet under myself, trying to warm them. Stupid feet, I can never get them warm.

It was almost an hour before my phone rang, and I read the text.

Namine

Hey, I got Axel and Co coming w/ me. Got U a salad 2.

-Roxas

Roxas

You really don't need to text like a two year old, it just makes it hard to read and make you look stupid. Tell Axel I said hi.

-Namine

I tossed the phone back into the beanbag in the corner. Guess I had better get ready for company. Roxas knows me to well, gives me warning to get dressed. I was smiling, and I stretched. I padded over to the shower, shivering as I felt the difference in the floor, deep pile carpet to ice cold tile. I turned on the shower, watching as the water instantly started misting the room. I slipped the straps of my sundress off the other shoulder, at letting it slide to the floor. Lifting my leg up over the edge of the raised shower base, biting my lip to keep myself from crying. It hurt so much to have my feet in the hot water, and feeling the cold burned away, it felt like the water was almost one hundred degrees.

After a moment, I lowered the other foot into the water, feeling a few tears rolling down my cheeks. After a few minutes I was getting out of the shower walking to my room, letting the towel I had wrapped around myself fall to the floor. I slipped on a pure white tanktop, and a miniskirt of much the same. Just in time to.

"Namine! We're here. Larxene needs to talk to you about your stuff!" he shouted up the stairs. I heard Larxene walking up the stairs, and I flipped my hair over my shoulder, shuddering as I felt the cold slap on my back.

"Oh, stop shaking like that. I've got your food." Larxene tossed a salad container on the bed, and shaking the soda, ice crinkling. I walked over to her, and lifted the drink out of her hands. I couldn't look her in the eye, I just couldn't. I was never able to look people in the eye, except Roxas and Professor Zexion. "Oh look at me you idiot." She barked at me and I glanced up at her, and quickly looked back down at the anger in her eyes.

"Y-you ne-need-ed to talk t-to me?" I stuttered out, my voice watering and eyes tearing up. I hate people being angry, and I always reacted to Larxene even more. She was so full of anger and she was scary.

"Oh my hell, will you cut it the fuck out!" She yelled at me, walking over to the bedpost and punching it. There was a sizable dent in it now. Larxene was an athlete. Track, soccer, wrestling, cross country, volleyball, and she was an MMA prize fighter. She could break you bear handed, and she could break me with a finger. "Okay, I needed to give you those, and to tell you that I'm in your Sociology class, since I got kicked out of Weights."

"O-Okay. Th-ank you." Stupid voice, now hiccups?

"Fine." She huffed out, stalking out of the room and stomping down the stairs.

I heard Demyx start one of his songs on his sitar, Key, and I walked down under the cover of the music.

"Damnit Larxene, leave her alone! Stop yelling at her. Your Axels friend, so act like a person, not like some bitch who needs to get whatever died up her ass shoved out!" Roxas was talking to Larxene in the closet by the stairs, whispering to her, unaware of my presence. "She's all I have left, so be nice!"

"Xemnas, X-E-M-N-A-S." Siax stated, spelling out the name of our new principle.

"M-A-N-S-E-X, more like." Roxas whispered to me, and I giggled at the joke and the felling of his breath tickling my ear. "God, there's such a fagfest at this school. Everyone's got a dick up their ass."

"Hush, Roxas, listen to Saix."

"Yes Professor Zexion." I loved Professor Zexion. He had a great sense of humor, and still had that book, we nicknamed it his 'Demon Lexicon' after he stopped a fight afterschool by knocking a kid unconscious with it. Now that was a fun day, I couldn't stop laughing the whole day.

"Namine, you think that he's already banging someone?" He was whispering in my ear, and I can practically hear his grin.

"Hmmm," I hummed putting a finger to my lips. "I don't know, I'd say," I trailed off, nibbling the tip of my finger, "Xigbar."

Xigbar was the security guard at the school, and he had a viscous scar ripping across his face, one eye scarred to the point of uselessness. He wore an eyepatch and like all the staff, a black robe. "Xiggy? No. Noway. Twenty against."

"Done." Roxas piped up. "Namine isn't ever wrong. You should know that by now."

"Ahh, shutup Roxy. Saix is looking at you again." Axel said to Roxas.

"Don't call me Roxy, Axel."

"Whatever, hey wanna go to McDonalds after school."

"Yeah maybe, I'll tell you later."

"Now go to class, and STOP TALKING!" Saix finished, enunciating loudly at Axel and Roxas. Xemnas was staring after Xigbar. I turned to Roxas, grinning.

"Pay up Zexion."

"Fuck me… that's scary. Here you go."

"I'm not that cheap, and yes that would be scary."

"I'll be dividing you into groups today. You'll be in these groups for the rest of the year."

"Axel and Demyx."

"Sweet! Thanks man." Vexen arched an eyebrow.

"Kairi and Roxas."

Oh, not good not good not good. Roxas and Axel and Larxene were the popular kids, and Kairi, Sora, and Riku were the 'other' popular kids. Kind of like the mafia in highschool. Kairi had been dating Sora since the second grade, but she took one look at Roxas and asked him out. Sora never really forgave Roxas for that, and tried to… discredit me. Larxene found out about it and she nearly killed him. He and Riku had planned some… bad things for me.

Larxene got there first and by the time I arrived Riku was lying bleeding and broken on the ground. Blood was running down his shirt, and he wheezed out, "I- didn't, mean it. Sora…" and he passed out. She was holding Sora to the wall, slamming her hand into his gut over and over, and by now he was coughing up blood. "If I ever, ever see you near her again, I will kill you you shit." I heard her snarl, punctuating each word with a fist to his chest, and I heard things snapping. I ran over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting him again. She swung around, backhanding me, throwing me across the allyway, and I nearly blacked out when I slammed into the dumpster. I heard my shoulder pop out of its socket, and I whimpered.

She dropped Sora and ran over to me. I saw tears in her eyes , or thought I did, and I could have sworn I felt her cradling my head in her lap, singing to me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed, Larxene sitting in a chair near me, sleeping. I had never seen her sleep before. Her glare was gone, as was her scowl. In fact, the beauty that was often hidden by her anger, shone through now. She looked like an innocent model. She was curled in the chair, a small ball of smooth skin, and tight black shorts and a sports bra. It would have been adorable, except for the bloodstains covering her. Her knuckles were cracked slightly, and blood was caked all over her hands, and her top and some was sprayed in her hair.

"Hello ma'am, are you feeling better?" A nurse walked in, glancing over at Larxene and wincing at the red stains on the white chair. Larxene's eyes snapped open, blue eyes glinting and scowl falling firmly in place. She glared at the nurse, making the older woman squeak and back away a few paces.

"Namine! Namine!" I felt Demyx shaking me.

"Hmm, what?" I asked, my memory interrupted by the rather rude contact.

"Vexen paired you with Larxene, told us to get in groups and talk about stuff and walked out. Bet ya he's gone to the staff room for some schooling with Saix again. Anyway, today we are supposed to be getting to know our partner, and we have a week to turn in our first project. We have to make a model of a genetic molecule, complete with altered genes, to make a phenotypically modification to the human body, designed for physical beauty."

"Demyx, I've got it! We base the genes on me, and swap the MCLR-4 to modify hair colour to make it black." Axel shouted, apparently sleeping. You wouldn't know it, but Axel was a genius, he already had all of his college credits for his Master's degree. He slept through class, got the work done in about five minutes, and aced every class. He was only here because he wanted to hang with his friends.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good one, but what's the one for eye colour, I want one with green eyes."

"Hey, get up. We don't have all day, and I have better things to do out of this class so let's get this bullshit done. I'm just going to steal most of Axel's stuff, but I'm leaving that to you, I need to run right now. I'll see you at your house right after school." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and stalking out of the class, supple as a lion. Wait, what?

"Y-yeah, okay." I mumbled, staring at the ground.


End file.
